


Doomed

by DirtyComputer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: After an attempt to undermine him gone wrong, Doomfist decides he must put Sombra in her place...by dominating her. I'm trash.





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> What was an attempt to work off my Doomfist hype and Sombra lust in one go turned into what's probably the darkest thing I've written in a while. Welp.

A simple objective: Hack the returning leader of Talon's gear to learn more about how it worked for her own purposes. It had backfired like no other mission she's taken on-on the record or off-had. Sombra was mulling over her data in the sanctity of her heavily locked down base of operations, a place she considered so sacred that she regularly walked around undressed with nothing but a lengthy t shirt and panties on. She felt every pound of pure muscle over her has he pressed tightly against her. He had somehow located despite Sombra covering her tracks like nobody else in the world, got past all of her security systems, and crept into her room without breaking a sweat. This was a new world of vulnerable for Sombra.

An attempt to get up and go get a snack lead to her catching a shadow out of the corner of her eye, and before she knew it she was on the ground, pressed against her cold floor, vulnerable and without most of her weapons. A dark, deep, familiar voice seethed. "You must learn your place." Sombra's heart jumped as she realized immediately who it was. 

"Kill me." Sombra barked back. "I dare you. Let's see what you and your friends can do without me." 

But he simply chuckled back. "You and I both know you are far too useful for that.." He rubbed his right hand, usually home to his namesake, across her cheek with a playful flair. Sombra struggled against it, but that just lead to her pushing against his member even more. "You simply must be kept in line, for the good of the cause." 

"I've done every fucking thing you've asked." Sombra protested. 

"You lie!" He growled, pushing her harder into the floor. "I know you tried to hack into my gear to find weaknesses. The others may be foolish enough to trust you, but not me. You had all the makings of a traitor from the start, but I didn't think I'd have to act on you this early."

"So what are you gonna do?" Sombra grunted, struggling to breathe. "All my stuff is right there. Get the hell off me and go smash it." 

"No need. The data you have is fake." 

The satisfaction Doomfist got from the mixture of shock and humiliation on Sombra's face was immense. He loved winning any battle, whether it be physical or psychological. Sombra, on the other hand, flabbergasted.

"That's a lie." She growled. "I did everything right, I-"

"You can think what you want to think." He countered, pulling her hair to stop her in her tracks. "Whatever you were developing to shut down my enhancements..my Doomfist. It's faulty. You're welcome to take a shot."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Sombra shouted. She was cornered, flustered, vulnerable and even scared. 

"You are the best at what you do." Doomfist answered "If I left you alone, you would have found a way eventually." As his tone softened, he began to grind against her, the fabric between the two of them not nearly enough for Sombra as his bulge put all kinds of images and feelings into her. "You must learn to obey me, if no one else." 

"And that's all that's in this for you huh?" Sombra groaned as his pushes got more intense and his muscle bound form pressed into her small, curvy body. 

"I like to choose ways of achieving my goals that are...pleasurable for me." Doomfist said with an air of playfulness. It was an old school form of dominance, but one that continued to work to this day. "I imagine you will enjoy this too."

There was no more reason to hesitate. Sombra's panties were off with one swift pull as they tore, the only thing left on her being the purple T shirt. Sombra groaned as he pushed into her, easier than either expected. She was slick from the initial teasing, it seemed. 

Sombra refused to beg, but her groan turned into a scream as what was by far the largest dick she had ever taken pushed into her. Waves of pain and pleasure shook through her as he pushed further and further in. Doomfist didn't make a sound, but the tightness of her hole was rare and appreciated. 

When he got himself about halfway in, he pulled out, noticing Sombra's screaming lessened as he stopped at the tip, and pushed in again. He repeated this process, pushing in and out over and over until Sombra's cries and curses predictably turned into moans. her holes leaking as her body reacted naturally to the fucking. He gripped her hair from behind and gave a good pull, Sombra gasping as he toyed with her.

The change was slow and gradual. The struggling would turn into submission and the pained cries only limited to when Doomfist would surprise the woman with a hard, fast smack to her asscheek. He pulled her hair and continued fucking her, going deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, the gradual escalation intentional. She was getting wetter and wetter and moaning more and more, as he expected.

Then, suddenly as Sombra was about to reach her climax, Doomfist pulled out, her legs shaking at the sudden absence. "What the hell are you doing?" She groaned with an embarrassing amount of eagerness. She could feel her cheeks redden. She had been played.

Instead, Doomfist wrapped a hand around her neck, letting his cock settle between her cheeks and giving one a hard smack. That was almost enough to send her over the edge right there. 

"You will obey me. I am your superior now. Your master." He whispered into her ear. "You are another one of my tools."

Sombra's brain was too scrambled to refuse, let alone let out one of her usual snarky comments. Another smack got a gasp out of her.

"You are one of my tools!" Another smack. Another twitch of her bottom half.

"Yes, Yes!" Sombra groaned. "Please, just...please."

Another smack, this one letting out a moan of ecstsacy. "Please who?"

"Master! Please master. Please..I can't.." She groaned, a completely different side of her coming out just then. A side she long thought she surpressed, but all it took was someone to reach in and pull it back out of her. 

Sombra practically shouted as Doomfist entered her again, this time not hesitating to pound her relentlessly to her finish. He pushed both hands onto the floor and focused on his stroke, tearing Sombra to pieces as he pounded again and again and again until she finished. A high pitched groan echoed throughout the room as she climaxed, regrettably, to Doomfist's hands. He had won. 

But he wasn't going to stop. He kept pushing and thrusting through Sombra's post orgasm state until she was horny again. Grunts emerging from him finally as he got closer to his own finish. He leaned into her, whispering: "You are done when I am done."

\-- 

Sombra was almost to her third orgasm when Doomfist finally came, spraying her insides with his seed. She grunted, the sensation odd and something she never experienced as his warmth painted her insides. 

Of course, he wasn't done yet. He got off of her, sitting upright and pulling her by the hair into his lap. "Clean me." he grunted simply, and Sombra couldn't refuse. She cleansed him of their combined juices, almost as if taking all the weight of the encounter as her own as he softened inside of her mouth. 

Doomfist didn't say anything as he slipped his pants on, barely reacting to Sombra spread out on the floor in a puddle of their fluids. As soon as he was ready to depart, Sombra stood up, stumbling a bit. She was about to ask him to wait, but he acted first. He grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes as he stared into her soul. 

"From now on.." He looked into her eyes, staring through into her soul. "When I want something from you, I get it. Information. Heists. Assassinations..." He emphasized the last part of their new bond not with a word, but with a hard slap on the ass. "Anything."

Sombra didn't nod, but she didn't need to. The reaction to the slap-a pleasured gasp and a deeper shade of red on her cheeks, told him everything."

And in an instant, he was gone, and Sombra dropped to the floor again, her entire lower half aching and her spirit shaking. She felt something change within her just then. Would her goals still be achieved? Were her goals even still the same?

She didn't know what this new relationship was, but she knew that she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me write more stories faster so if you love em, leave em


End file.
